


so many foreign worlds

by torigates



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not a truce, this is a broken elevator and limited options</p>
            </blockquote>





	so many foreign worlds

  
“You could give me a boost,” she said.

Roy snorted.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Sneak into LexCorp, find the blueprints for Luthor’s latest schemes, get out. Easy.

It was never easy.

Actually getting into the building was a piece of a cake. For a multi-billion dollar company, with supposed high tech security, it was laughable how quickly Roy managed to infiltrate. Maybe that should have been his first sign.

Once inside the lab, he had encountered his first problem: the files were encrypted. It was times like these he really missed working with the team. Robin would have cracked it in under two minutes. As it was, Roy blundered through it, and managed to get the information that he was looking for.

He also managed to set off an alarm, which meant getting out of the building was not going to be as easy.

He was contemplating his chances of making a successful landing from a fifteen story drop when she showed up.

“Cheshire,” he said.

“Well, well, well.” He couldn’t see her face from behind her mask, but the tone of her voice suggested she was grinning. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said.

He clenched his jaw.

“So serious,” she tsked.

The window was looking more and more like a viable option.

She must have seen his eyes slide over. “You know I can’t let you leave,” she said.

He reached behind him and drew and arrow from his quiver. “I don’t see that you really have a choice in the matter,” he said.

“Little Speedy,” she said. He drew back his bow but didn’t rise to her bait.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

She threw back her head and laughed. “Do you really expect me to tell you that?” she asked him.

He cocked his head to the side. “Not really, but it did give me time for this.” He released the arrow, and she only just managed to dodge it.

The arrow hit one of the computers behind her, and burst into flame. “Nice try,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’d love to stay and chat, but,” he shrugged. “I really do have to be going.”

She leaped over the furniture between them, a kick aimed for his head. He jumped to the side, and grabbed her leg, swinging her into the floor. She rolled when she landed and was immediately back on her feet.

“Nice move,” she said.

He grinned. The computer fire had spread, and the heat from the flames was hot on his back. He needed to get out of there now, before security had the chance to show up.

Her back was to the door.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask you to step aside,” he said.

She tilted her head as if considering his request. He could see her eyes glint behind her mask. “It would,” she said.

“You’d rather stay here and burn?” he asked.

The flames were higher all around them. The fire alarm was set off at some point, and added to the racket of bells and whistles that were already alerting others of their intrusion.

She didn’t answer him, and he sent another arrow flying in her direction. This time instead of dodging the attack, she simply flattened to the ground, not giving up her position at the door.

He had two choices; either stay and burn or face security, or make a run at her. He chose the later.

He tackled her to the floor, and the two of them skidded out into the hallway, a tangled mess of limbs. She punched him in the jaw, and hooked her knees around his hips, getting leverage and pinning him to the ground. He felt his quiver fall off in the mess, and tried to reach out for it. She punched him again.

Down the hall he could hear the sound of running footsteps and see the beams from the security guards’ flashlights.

He threw her off, and scrambled to his feet making a run for the elevator. She reached out for his leg to trip him, and he stumbled but stayed on his feet. She got to her feet and he heard her mask clatter to the floor. The two of them were sprinting towards the elevators, he could feel the heat from the fire behind them. It had spread too quickly, there must have been some kind of accelerant in the room.

He reached the elevator and pressed the button to call it. The doors dinged open immediately ( _something_ went right, at least), and he turned to smirk at Cheshire before disappearing out of sight.

The room exploded.

He ducked and raised his arms to shield himself. He was too far away from the blast to be actually burned, but he could feel the flames, hotter than ever. Cheshire was still running towards him, and the whole hallway seemed to be on fire.

He had two choices: hold the doors, or close them.

He waited.

She sprinted into the elevator with him, and he pressed the button for the door close, and they started moving down. They stood together in silence for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. There was another loud explosion, and the elevator jerked and came to a standstill.

“Shit,” Roy said.

Cheshire laughed.

It was never easy.

Roy bent his knees and jumped, trying to dislodge the top panel. The hatch gave under pressure, but wouldn’t move. He jumped a couple more times, without success. The explosion must have knocked some debris into the elevator shaft.

Cheshire was leaning against the opposite wall. “You could give me a boost,” she said.

Roy snorted. “Yeah right, and have you disappear the second you get through? I don’t think so.”

She clutched her hand over her heart. “I’m hurt you’d accuse me of such wicked things.”

Roy could see her face now, her mask gone in the explosion. Roy’s quiver and bow were also gone. Her expression was stoic, but her eyes gleamed.

“You could give me a boost,” he suggested.

She pushed off the wall, and walked the two steps that separated them. “You’d like that?” she asked. “Being on top?” She smiled and pressed her body against his. He squared his shoulders and tried to keep a straight face.

She took another step forward, and he felt the elevator wall press up behind him. She trailed a finger down his chest, and smiled up at him through her lashes. He was sure was supposed to be innocent, but the look in her eyes was pure mischief.

“You like to be in control, don’t you Speedy?” she asked.

He shoved her, and she stumbled back. In an instant, he was pressing her against the parallel wall. “It’s Red Arrow,” he bit out.

She smiled up at him. Her hair was a disheveled halo around her face. “I’ll call you whatever you like,” she said sweetly.

He wanted to shove her again, but there was nowhere for her to go. She hitched her knee up, and their hips aligned. She smiled again. “So proper,” she said, running her hands up and down his arms, over his shoulders and back. “So stiff.”

He grabbed her hands, trapping them between their two bodies. “That’s _enough_ , Cheshire.”

“I just want you to relax, sweetheart,” she said, and twisted her hands out of his grip. She reached down between their bodies. “Are you stiff where it counts... _Red Arrow_?”

His spine straightened.

She rubbed him through his pants. “You know,” she said contemplatively. “That’s one thing I’ve always admired about you heroes,” she said the word with scorn. “And your getups. So... tight.” Her fingers cupped him, and he tried very hard not to press his hips forward. “They don’t leave much to the imagination.”

He reached for her hand to pull her away, but she tucked her ankle around the back of his knee, drawing their bodies even closer. Her arm slipped around his waist, the other hand running through the short hair at the back of his neck. She bit his chin.

“You don’t disappoint,” she said into his ear.

He growled, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. She didn’t fight him. Her arms were still wrapped around him, their hips fitted together. She didn’t struggle, and he didn’t step away.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“We’re stuck here,” she said. “Unless you want to give me that boost?”

“Not a chance,” he said.

“Well then,” she smiled and licked her lips. “I guess we’ll just have to... wait.”

She strained her body against his, bit the underside of his jaw then licked the affected area. His hips jerked forward, and the leg tucked around behind him tightened.

He twisted his fingers tightly in her hair, and she gasped a little. Her tongue trailed across his jaw, and finally he turned his face to hers, pressing their mouths together.

They kissed violently. She bit his lips, their tongues fighting. He used his other hand to lift her other leg off the floor, and she arched her back against him. He pressed his mouth to the spot behind her ear, and licked and bit her jaw and chin. She dug her fingers into his back.

Above them, their was a clatter of sound, and they sprang apart breathing hard. Roy could hear the screeching of metal on metal, and then the overhead hatch was being drawn away.

Robin stuck his head through.

“Did you call for a lift?” he asked.

“No,” Roy said.

His eyes slid over to Cheshire, she had dropped into a defensive crouch.

“Oh,” Robin said with a smirk. “I guess I’ll be going then.” His head disappeared from the opening, but Roy could still hear him.

“Don’t fuck around,” Roy said.

Robin’s head popped back into view, and he rolled his eyes. A rope fell through the hole. Roy grabbed it quickly, climbed up, and pulled the rope up behind him when he was standing on top of the elevator. He could see signs of the explosion above him. The damage looked pretty extensive.

No one could have survived that.

“The rest of the team is waiting on the roof,” Robin said.

Roy nodded.

“What about her?” Robin asked, gesturing over his shoulder.

“Leave her,” he said. She would do it to him, he knew. Cheshire would, and had, left him behind in tighter situations. He knew he should do the same. Let her find her own way out of this mess. Roy Harper wasn’t anyone’s keeper, least of all hers. He didn’t care what happened to her.

He should leave without a backwards glance. He knew that.

Robin nodded and handed him a clip so the two of them could be pulled up. “Get ready to move,” he said.

Roy nodded, and kicked the rope into the open hatch. If Robin noticed he didn’t say anything.


End file.
